


I'm A Believer

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x Reader Word Count: 1,876A/N: This was written for @one-shots-supernatural‘s10k Follower celebration Challenge with the prompt, marriage. This was also written for @d-s-winchester’s Blog Anniversary Song Challenge with the song, Sleep Without You. This was also written for @mrs-squirrel-chester‘s album Fanfic Writing Challenge. I picked the album Ash &Ice by the Kills and the song, Hum For Your Buzz, which is the 7th song on the album, inspired this fic. This is from Crowley’s perspective. Sex is referenced vaguely. A giant pile of Crowley fluff. :)





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/154892825181/im-a-believer)

 

I had never wanted a Queen or anyone by my side. I figured I didn’t need it. Human emotions are a messy thing that I would rather avoid. But that was before I met Y/N. She was a ray of sunshine in my dark world. I had never imagined she would date me much less marry me. I was overjoyed that she agreed to be my Queen.

  

To my followers and the world, I had to appear like the cruel uncaring demon I was before her. But truthfully she changed me little by little from the second we started dating. We’ve been married for years now and every time I see her I feel something-- love. I want to protect her every second. She brings out all the sweetness I didn’t know I possessed. With her I want to do better, be a better man. Y/N understands that I have to wear a mask when talking to my demons. She doesn’t try to change me; she takes me as I am.

 

Y/N is an amazing human who knows that I’m the King of hell and doesn’t care. I told her after a month of dating. Her response was, “You don’t choose who you, love; love chooses for you.” Every time she enters a room my heart beats faster and my eyes shine with such love and devotion. I would do anything she asks. I run to her no matter what is happening in hell, if I even have an inkling she may be sad or in trouble. She is the love of my life. I’m a believer, love is real, I deserve it and I have it.

 

Sex with Y/N is very fast and hurried. Every single time is like magic. Her body writhing under mine, egging me on as I grab her hair and tell her all the filthy things I’ll do and how she makes me feel. How I want to fuck her every second of the day. She always wears my favorite black lace panties. I love them on her. She body conforms to the lace and makes her breasts look so delicious and perky. She’s just the right kind of kinky and doesn’t shy away from being my good little sub and trusting her master to give her the kind of pleasure she could only dream of. When she says my name, it’s like a prayer.

 

On the rare occasion we don’t include any kink and instead we just make love. I hold her and shower her with kisses all over her body. I whisper qualities and things I love about her. The thrusts are slower and I focus more on her facial features. I hang on every moan she makes. I never feel more connected with Y/N than in these moments.

 

I close my eyes slowly controlling my breaths as I white knuckle my throne. I can hear her giggles and kisses as she goes lower, lower. And yep I’m tenting in front of my court with a demon babbling in front of me. I shift awkwardly in my chair rushing too fast to my phone when it vibrates. My thoughts are always on her no matter what I’m doing. Usually though I have a bit more control.

 

[Text]: I’ll be out late again. Sorry, baby. Out with the girls. Gabby came and we haven’t seen each other in such a long time…. Wait for me and we can snuggle? I can’t wait to feel your arms around me.

 

I can’t hide the smile at her words. I always smile from every text message I get from her. A part of me thinks it’s pathetic that I only feel truly alive when Y/N sends me a text. Thankfully it’s only a small part of me. A part I will never listen to because with her I’m not a cruel demon, I’m her soul mate. I smirk at the phone as I think up a response.

 

I notice eyes on me. My demons are observing me carefully. I have to be careful here and not let slip that I have feelings. I text back hurriedly put on an air of boredom and frustration at being so rudely interrupted.

 

[Text]: Have fun with the girls, luv. I can’t wait to feel your body in my strong arms. Xoxo Your King and master.”

 

The demon in front of me unceremoniously clears his throat. I suppress a growl at him from taking my attention and thoughts away from Y/N. I sit straighter on my throne and my eyes bore down on my subjects.

 

I spend the rest of the time trying to listen to their concerns. Thoughts of Y/N keep flittering back to me. I replay conversations we’ve had in the last week. I see her smile back at me.

 

I sigh heavily counting the minutes until she’s home. I go through the rest of my day like a zombie until I’m off the clock so to speak. I type in the code and take the elevator up from hell to the penthouse apartment I share with my Queen. I lie down on the bed and lazily turn on the TV. Of course nothing intriguing is on. I decide to watch some of Y/N’s favorite shows wanting to feel close to her. I twirl my wedding ring around my ring finger thinking of her. As it gets later and later I start to worry until I feel a vibration. Looking down at the bed I see a text from you.

 

[Text]: Hey baby, so sorry. I know it’s 2 am. Sorry to worry you. I’m on my way home now.

 

 

I instantly calm down. Y/N will be home soon. I find myself getting excited and pouf in food thinking she’ll be hungry. Then I figure she might like a massage and something for the inevitable hang-on she’ll have in the morning. As her master and her husband I have to make sure she is well taken care of.

 

The second Y/N walks in I beam at her and make the whole rest of the night about her. Whatever she wants, she gets. We forget any dominance games, the night is hers and I’m here to serve her. I slowly take off her clothes and tell her to use me anyway she wants. She jumps on top of my cock and doesn’t waste any time spiraling towards her orgasm. I bite my lip wanting to come but I want her to take as many orgasms as she wants from me. She settles on four, my greedy little minx. I couldn’t be more proud. I beg her to come. She loves hearing me beg. A demon, the King of Hell begging his human to let him come. What girl wouldn’t like that, right? When she finally allows me to come, I growl so loud her eye widen. I laugh and flip her over kissing her neck. I hold her in my arms and she falls asleep almost immediately.

 

I feel so lucky that this is what happens every day. I get to wake up to her forever. I have this extraordinary woman as my wife. I get to shower her with love and make love to her every night. I didn’t know I needed this. I didn’t know this was what love meant before I met her. But I now I know I can’t get enough of her love.

 

I get an urgent text from a demon and I have to leave. I hate leaving. It takes everything I have to leave her and this cocoon of love into a world where I have to be cruel. I’m happy she doesn’t see me in hell, doesn’t live there. This vision of me is better than the one my demons see. I kiss her on her forehead and leave. Y/N was asleep when I left but ten minutes later I get a text from her.

 

[Text]: Baby? Where are you?”

 

[Text]: I’m so sorry, poppet. A demon made a mess I had to clean up.”

 

[Text]: Is it done, baby, because I can’t sleep without you. I tried. I know you have to work and I don’t want to be the wife that demands that her husband be with her all the time but I need you.

 

[Text]: Never apologize for your love, poppet.

 

[Text]: I’ve been tossing and turning and…

 

I appear before her and she stops texting and holds out her hands to me. I smile at her and grab her close turning her to her side. I moan when she rubs her ass against my already hard cock. My cock is always hard the second I see her or think of her. Really it’s pretty much always hard because she’s always on my mind.

 

“Sleep, little one, and when you wake up….”

 

Crowley grinds his cock against her ass.

 

“This is all yours.”

 

I felt her quiet down and slowly fall asleep again in my arms. I sighed and fell asleep as well, hoping I’d dream of her.


End file.
